For Your Entertainment
by niki839037
Summary: Cloud, Zexion, and Roxas are moving to D.I. What will find when they get there?  Sorry, suck-y summary..  BTW: Main characters not a couple!


**A/N: Okay, I love Adam Lambert and I was listening to his songs and suddenly got inspired. :) But I also haven't updated in awhile due to not being able to access my laptop (the only place I had my stories saved on until now)! So, I'm sorry! The first chapter will be short because I really wanted to get it out so I can get my fans back! :P I'll also be posting the next chapter sometime next week. I'll also be making another Adam Lambert inspired story, If I Had You. It wall be the sequel to While You Were Sleeping! (Even though it's not finished yet!) It will be in Axel's POV the whole time. It's covering his side of the story. :) And as well with that, there will be one following those called Death To Your Heart. So, please enjoy my new story! **

_**Chapter 1**_

I threw my pencil across the room and hit my head on my desk, on top of my essay that was due tomorrow, the last day of school as well as my last day of school in this town. The assignment was to write about your family life and your favorite memory involving your family, it was my last assignment of the year. The reason I had such trouble with something as "easy" as this, is because me and my family don't..."get along".

Let's just say I'm always injured unless I stay over with a friend. And I usually don't. (Only have one) All in all, I was told that this is called abuse.

It doesn't bother me too much but...it hurts inside sometimes. Because if I'm asked to do something simple, like this essay...I can't. I have to make something up, or I have to say why I can't write it and suffer more from my guardians later.

So, I was currently trying to write about how, "Me and my parents went out fishing with my brother Cloud and my cousin Sora and we had such a great time!". God, I hate this.

I finally just gave up with where I was and dropped myself onto my small, twin size bed. I sighed loudly out of my mouth. At least my parents were on another business trip. I swear, if they didn't leave like this every few weeks, I'd probably be dead by now.

Just then, I heard a knock on my closed door. Knowing it was probably Cloud, I said they could come in. Cloud soon opened the door and came in, closing the door shut behind him out of habit. He then walked over to my bed and sat down beside my body. He sighed.

"Hey, Rox. Want me to pick you up tomorrow? On Fenrir? I mean, the day after tomorrow, we and Zexion have to leave anyways...and I wanted to take you on our last ride through the town." Cloud said, calmly. I knew it was a fake calm though. I nodded.

"If you want to Cloud. I mean, I did want to check out the town one last time before I left." I said, calming his obvious tenseness. He exhaled in relief. I smiled a little. I knew him so well.

"Okay, you wanna be picked up early? I'm off tomorrow and I don't have school, I can pick you up whenever? Even with Zexion if you want?" He asked me. I thought about it. I didn't know anyone really down here anyways, who would care?

"Can you pick me and Zex up at 10?" That was right before the class that had me write this essay is. I can turn it in and then leave, never looking back. Yeah, I'll do that. Cloud smiled.

"Okay, Rox." He then ruffled my hair and stood. He turned back to me and opened his mouth, preparing to speak again.

"Are you sleeping with me again tonight? And what do you want for dinner?" Cloud asked, letting a little curiousness out into his question. I smiled, happy he was my brother. He was technically my guardian since he's really the only one who takes care of us. He was he one who's paid the rent all these years as well as paid for us to get food.

"Yeah." I answered. He smiled happily. "And can we have...cucumber sandwiches with sea-salt ice cream for dessert?" I asked. I loved Cloud's cucumber sandwiches. They were really good. And sea-salt ice cream is my favorite dessert _ever_.

Cloud nodded and walked out of my room. I sighed and flipped over onto my stomach. There isn't anything to do except write that stupid lie. I stood and walked back over towards my desk, picking up my pencil on the way. I then sat down and began to spew more lies out onto the paper. I made it as realistic as I could before Cloud came and got me for dinner.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room. I sighed and began to eat, slowly. Cloud knew I didn't eat much (I'm a "recovering" anorexic). And by the time dinner was over, I'd only eaten a quarter of a sandwich and one sea-salt ice cream.

I quickly packed all my school stuff in my bag, grabbed one of my unpacked stuffed bears, and went into Cloud's bedroom. I laid down on his bed and got under the covers, getting comfortable.

When I was about to fall asleep, I heard Cloud's motorcycle driving away from our house. So _that's_ why he had work off tomorrow...

I sighed out of worry and shrugged to myself. After that, I finally let sleep take me.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I sighed and groaned. I didn't _want_ to get up...

"Rox? Roxas...get up. I have to take you to school..." Cloud's voice sounded. I groaned again, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

When I fully opened my eyes, I was greeted by a sad smile from Cloud. I tried to smile back but I just couldn't. I just sighed instead and looked at my lap. Cloud patted me on the back.

"C'mon, Rox. It's gonna be a really quick day. You just have to start it." He said words of encouragement. I sighed and nodded, standing up and walked to my room.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my messenger bag. I really didn't want to turn in that paper, even if it was believable. I walked down the stairs and Cloud was there, waiting. I walked past him and out the open door, him following behind.

I waited for him to board Fenrir before I jumped on, holding onto his waist. We sped off towards my school, practically breaking every traffic law that exists.

When we got there, I got off and hugged Cloud before going through the doors to that dreaded school. As I walked through the halls, almost everyone was staring at me. I was so glad this was my last day here...

Suddenly, I bumped into my only friend Zexion. He was going with me and Cloud. His parents said he could as long as he called them once a week and came to visit once over summer break.

He smiled at me and hugged me before pulling away. I smiled back before we started to our homeroom. Our homeroom allowed us to do what ever we wanted so me and Zex usually just sat down and talked.

When we arrived we took our seats, and I began.

"Want to leave early? Cloud wants to pick us both up at 10." I told Zexion calmly. I knew he would. What would he gain from a half a day alone at school? Nothing.

"Sure. On Fenrir?" I nodded to his question. He smiled and we just kept talking until we were dismissed from homeroom. Me and Zexion had most of our classes together except our first one. So when we exited our homeroom we both went our own ways.

After our first classes, we met up again for our second. We walked into the classroom, did our work for the last day, and exited the classroom.

"Now we have to turn in our assignment and go out and wait for Cloud." I said, walking towards me and Zexion's third class. We quickly handed the teacher our papers and a note from my brother before turning to leave the classroom.

Right when I was about to leave, my name being called halted all my movement.

"Roxas, can I speak to you in private for a second?" My teacher asked. I looked at Zexion and nodded. He nodded back and pretended to walk away from the class. I walked back in front of the teacher and waited.

"You and Zexion are moving tomorrow, right?" She asked. I nodded, suspicious. She smiled sadly. "Well that's just a shame. Cloud's the one who will be paying for everything right?" She asked. I nodded again. She smiled and shook her head. "That is all. Thank you." She said before I walked out of the classroom. Zexion was standing there giving me a confused look. He was listening, I was just as confused as he was.

We finally just gave up and walked outside to wait for my brother. I sighed in relief when the motorcycle pulled up in front of us and Cloud handed us both a helmet. It was a big bike, so we all fit on it pretty easily.

Before I knew it we were speeding off. Our destination undecided. This is indeed, our last view of the city.

**A/N: See? Told you it'd be short. Just wanted to keep you all posted. By now I've posted chapter one of: The Notebook .:Rewritten:. please, if you like the notebook, check it out. It's the story just rewritten (obviously.). But, I've been told it's a lot better. Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
